This invention relates to a top for a container for fluids.
In particular, this invention relates to a container for fluids such as beverages, the container having an enhanced top. The container with its top is more effective for dispensing fluids and is relatively more attractive than existing containers.
Traditional beverage containers typically have smooth cylindrical surfaces, the container being of a size that can easily be grasped by a user. The top portion or lid of the container is generally fixed in relation to the container body and is of a planar structure. There is usually provided a lift-off or partly removable seal or cover to an aperture in the lid or top. This aperture in the top can provide dangers hygienically. Sometimes the seal is removed and can enter the container causing dangers of choking.
There is a need for a container having a top or lid portion that offers a better facility to the user, minimizes the hygienic problems, and the dangers to the user.
It would be advantageous to provide a container and top having unique effects which is environmentally and economically efficient.
The present invention provides a top and a can which seeks to minimize the disadvantages presented by the prior art.
By this invention, there is a provided a top portion or lid for a container. The container has an elongated body portion with a first end which is sealed. The top portion seals a second end, and the top has an aperture. A cover member is provided for sealing the aperture.
The top portion is movable between a first position in which the container is sealed and a second position for permitting removal of the cover member. In the second position the top portion is relatively removed from the container body portion.
When the container includes contents under pressure, such as a carbonated beverage, the pressure from the beverage in the container may, under appropriate circumstances, assist in forcing the top portion to the second position, manually removed from the container body.
The top or lid including a corrugated surface extendable between a compressed position. In this position it is contained in a first position in relation to the body portion. In a second position it is substantially relatively further removed from the body portion.
In one form, the corrugated surface includes circular formations, the formations being eccentrically formed relative to the aperture.
In one form of the invention the corrugated surface of the top portion includes substantially circular formations. The corrugated surface includes substantially concentric circular formations. Preferably, the formations are eccentrically formed relative to the aperture in the top portion.
The aperture may be centered in the top or off-center.
In another preferred form of the invention the corrugated surface of the top portion includes spiral formations substantially centered about the aperture.
There can be a protective element located substantially above the top portion, with at least part of the protective layer being removable to permit exposure of the top portion.
The top portion includes a peripheral ring for anchoring with the body portion of the container. The ring can be integrally formed with the top portion. The ring includes a flange for anchoring with the body portion.
The top is formed selectively of at least one of a material being a vinyl, paper, plastic, metal, or laminate material. In some case the top portion includes a memory material. The memory material can adopt one of multiple positions relative to the body portion of the container.
The body portion can be of a flexible material. This could be aluminum or plastic.
The invention also relates to a container using a combination of materials for its construction which is environmentally and economically advantageous.
The container and/or the top can be used where the fluid is a powder or liquid. The contents of the container can be anything which needs to be dispensed for human consumption through the mouth, pouring through a spout for any purpose including industrial and general consumer use. Further the container can be of any suitable material including what would is typically known as a bottle. The container can be manufactured by any appropriate technique, including vacuum forming.
The container and top of the present invention has applications in industrial, consumer, and recreational settings, and should not be considered limited to the specific embodiments shown in the drawings or described herein.